


她会归来

by filwscantout



Category: Terminator:Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, 我找不到警告提示了放这里, 未成年慎入, 格丹, 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filwscantout/pseuds/filwscantout
Summary: 大狗狗送上门来把自己洗白白，并勾起指挥官怒火和性趣的作死过程，以及被欺负生气的大狗狗的反击之战。
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos, 格蕾丝/丹妮
Kudos: 21





	她会归来

丹妮第三场抬头看向门口，从她的视角望去，站岗警卫垂下的手正好和地平线齐平。营地的坡面太挡视线了，丹妮磨牙，在西线作战计划上签字，威勒尔上将在一场伏击战中重伤，至今仍昏迷不醒，丹妮思索了一会可替代他位置的人选，最终还是定了詹姆士。他也是自己捡回来的孩子之一，如今才二十五岁，虽然自己并没有养他几年，但是丹妮还是有些不忍，怕他明天突然就没了。  
想到这里丹妮忍不住站起来渡步，“吉姆，你去前营看看，北线侦查小队什么时候回来。”  
门口高大的警卫探过头，“格蕾丝带的第二分队对吗？”  
丹妮横了他一眼，“快去。”  
吉姆走了，替代他站岗的人还没到，丹妮去隔壁自己的住处翻出来几件衣服，顺便试了试浴室的水温，她正准备出门去格蕾斯的房间拿东西，大门突然被粗暴地推开了，“丹妮。”  
丹妮抬头再抬眼，背光的人也低着头看她，轮廓好看的让丹妮挪不开眼睛，她忍不住想扑上抱住瘦高的女孩，格蕾斯抬手示意她停下，“刚回来，脏死了。”她说话时还带着吁喘，虽然没戴头盔没带武器，但防弹衣都没脱，风尘仆仆。  
丹妮仍是上去虚抱了她一下，摸摸她脏兮兮的脸，“没受伤吧？”  
“没有，第二小队无一伤亡。”格蕾斯这么说时颇有些自豪地笑了，嘴角带着孩子气的弧度。  
丹妮也笑，“在我这里洗澡吧，我去给你拿衣服。”  
“不用了。”格蕾斯有些不好意思地低头。  
“你知道他们都知道我关心（care about)你的对吧。”  
“但是那些衣服……”  
“我打赌你先跑到我这里来所有人都看到了。”丹妮打断她，伸手帮她解开防弹衣，格蕾斯让了一下身体自己解开，“OK,OK,我在这里洗，谁想和他们排队等啊。”  
丹妮笑着招手，“马上回来。”  
格蕾斯的营房在前几排，四人间，丹妮熟门熟路地走去，一路见到她的人都行礼问好，丹妮一一笑着回应。格蕾斯的营房没人，想必她的室友都去整理自己了，丹妮在格蕾斯的柜子里翻出来一件背心一条小裤，她有些脸红心虚地把小裤藏在背心里叠好，想了想又拿了一条，这样下次就不用再拿了。  
“格蕾斯你洗好了吗？”  
“没有。”格蕾斯的声音混着水声传来，“你先去忙不用等我。”  
丹妮又往浴室看了两眼，拐回办公室，桌上多了几份合并整理好的侦查报告，她先翻出十三区的报告，这一区域是第二小队侦查的。  
“出发点以北五百米无电磁波反应，无线电信号弱，辐射值0.0368752希沃特/小时……”  
丹妮从报告中推测着格蕾斯小队的动向，他们的侦查任务共计十二天，十二天里他们四次遇到徘徊的终结者，三次躲过，一次遭遇战。但她平安回来了。  
丹妮又站起来，她拿着报告回住处，坐在沙发椅上继续看，哗哗的水流声让她觉得心安。  
不久浴室的门开了，窸窸窣窣的脚步声，翻衣服的声音。  
“你的衣服在背心里。”丹妮忍不住提醒。  
“喔！你怎么在这里！”丹妮慌乱地拿浴巾遮自己。  
“这好像是我的房间。”丹妮站起来，愤愤看了眼高高的椅背，是格蕾斯不注意，自己还不至于被挡的严严实实。  
丹妮走进浴室，留给格蕾斯换衣服的隐私空间，湿漉漉的水气扑面而来，有些闷热，丹妮洗了把脸。她记得那惊鸿一瞥，大概是高强度的运动后体力还没恢复，格蕾斯的皮肤红红的，脸颊因为洗浴也浮着嫩红。  
她拿着毛巾出门，格蕾斯正在扣裤子，金色短发果然没擦干，有几缕头发调皮地翘着，发梢挂着水珠，“想跟我讲讲遇到了什么事吗？”丹妮一边给格蕾斯擦头发一边问。  
“没什么有意思的事情。”格蕾斯抓住丹妮的手腕，让她坐在自己身边，大眼睛盯着她看，丹妮先绷不住笑起来，“我脸上有东西吗？”  
“没有。”格蕾斯眨了一下灵动的眼睛，慢慢靠在丹妮肩上。  
“come here.”丹妮和格蕾斯面对面坐着让她靠的更舒服，“你想睡觉吗？”  
“不想，就是很累。”格蕾斯低低地在丹妮耳边嘟囔。“昨晚没守夜，我睡了很久。”  
“是吗？”丹妮抚着格蕾斯的背，在格蕾斯颈侧留下一个湿润的吻，“我很想你。”  
格蕾丝轻颤一下，起身去寻丹妮的唇，丹妮已经咬住她的，柔软与柔软触碰，纠缠，丹妮闭着眼，闻到格蕾丝身上属于自己的沐浴露味道，她一定也好好刷牙了，连唇舌都是清新香甜的味道。  
这次是格蕾斯先挣出来，她大口大口地喘气，皮肤又渐有红起来的趋势。“军医不给我药，让我自己恢复。”她委屈地抿嘴。  
丹妮笑着又亲了一下她的嘴角，“听医生的话。”  
“可是我不能……”  
丹妮按着格蕾丝的肩让她感受到自己的重量，格蕾丝用更猛烈的攻势争回主权，抱着丹妮将她抵在桌上，丹妮忍不住笑起来，露出洁白的尖尖牙齿，格蕾丝趁机挤进去攫取香软，丹妮在混乱中看了一眼门，她锁好了。  
“你想我了吗？”丹妮在混乱的间歇问。  
“每天，每时每刻。”  
“想我什么？”丹妮抚过格蕾丝的手臂，她的女孩似乎又瘦了点，不过肌肉线条也更明显了。  
“想……亲近（close）的事。”  
“有多近？”丹妮含笑和格蕾丝额头相抵，格蕾丝湛蓝的眼睛含着水光，她顺着丹妮弧度惊人的腰线向上，解开扣子以行动回答。丹妮惊觉胸口一空，使劲在格蕾丝的手臂上捏了一把，虽然好像没什么用。  
格蕾丝往上撩丹妮的衣服，丹妮配合她脱去T恤，然后解开格蕾丝的裤子，“你一开始就不该穿的。”丹妮以气声在格蕾丝耳边低语，格蕾丝重重喘出一口气，她帮坐在桌子上的丹妮脱去裤子，突然停下动作，在一步远的地方凝视丹妮。  
格蕾丝觉得自己好像看了丹妮一个世纪那么久，她要牢牢把她此刻绝美的样子印在脑海里。丹妮歪着头，看到格蕾丝的眼眶有些红，她抬手，格蕾丝便投入她怀里紧紧抱住她。“我真的很想你。”  
“我知道，我知道。”丹妮顺着她的背，格蕾丝感受丹妮与自己紧贴着的柔软身体，然后抱起她，让丹妮坐在自己身上，她自己坐在桌子上，桌子太凉了。  
“换个地方？”  
格蕾丝很小幅度地摇头，眼神莹亮，丹妮宠溺地揉着她的头发吻她清晰的下颌线，战地逐渐向下扩张，格蕾丝又重重喘息起来，但先抑制不住哼咛的不是她，格蕾丝托着丹妮，小幅度地晃动，丹妮眼神逐渐涣散，原本摸着格蕾丝侧脸的手已经到格蕾丝肩膀上，她是汹涌海面上的小舟，必须抓紧自己的锚才不致倾没。  
然而突然风平浪静，丹妮的眼神重归清亮，格蕾丝委屈又抱歉的低头蹭蹭丹妮的额头，“I can’t……”  
丹妮挂在格蕾丝身上装作没看到她嘴角的坏笑，“Soldier,我命令你……”  
不等她说完格蕾丝已经开始新的战斗。  
温暖，湿润，在欢迎她的地方，潮涌。  
修长的手退出，又携着更长的武器更猛烈的攻势侵入，丹妮的吐息纠缠在格蕾丝耳际。

偃旗息鼓。  
丹妮又一次被不听话的士兵从风口浪尖抛下，她狠狠咬了格蕾丝一口，从她身上跳下去，格蕾丝有些无措地看着她，丹妮眼角脸颊都带着绯红，但这并不影响她严肃的表情和司令官的气势。  
反抗军的领袖生气了，一般来说只要把格蕾丝叫来就能平息她的怒火，但这次惹她生气的就是格蕾丝。  
“过来，”丹妮摆头，格蕾丝乖乖顺着她的示意走到床边。  
“脱掉。”格蕾丝立刻扯掉自己身上仅剩的布料，她脱掉之后长手长腿无处安放地收着，窘迫地看着丹妮。  
现在很公平了。  
丹妮绊着格蕾丝的脚将她推倒在床上，格蕾丝反应不及也不敢反应，摔在床上，愣神几秒后丹妮已经骑在她腰上按紧了她扬在头顶的手，这是格蕾丝最不好发力无力抵抗的姿势。  
“既然你真的很累，那就好好休息。”丹妮坐在格蕾丝腹部，感受那里起伏的肌肉，跳一支摇曳的独舞。格蕾丝盯着尽情展露自己的指挥官，不能动手并不妨她鼓动自己卓越的腹肌。  
等丹妮神智清明过来时，格蕾丝已经挣脱出自己的手揉捏着丹妮臀部，以格蕾丝感受到的湿滑程度，丹妮在自己滑溜溜的肚子上会需要更多支撑点，但指挥官明显还没有满意。  
“你敢！”丹妮重新抓住格蕾丝的手，试图用一旁的皮带把她的手捆在床头，格蕾丝看着越到自己头顶的丹妮，近在咫尺的距离，这是送上门来的诱惑，她轻轻咬了一口，然后毫不客气的舔舐。丹妮狠狠束好皮带后退，捂着自己的胸口瞪格蕾丝，小士兵挑衅地看着她，清亮薄薄的嘴唇虽然粉嫩，但勾着的弧度怎么看怎么气人。丹妮冷笑一下，飞扬的眉毛却带着几分期待和乐在其中，格蕾丝觉得自己身上一凉，她刚才好像让丹妮把自己的手绑住了。  
“丹妮，”格蕾丝可怜巴巴地看着她。  
“你说，多少次比较合适？”丹妮歪头问她。  
“什么？”格蕾丝微微摇着头问，大眼睛里确实装满了疑惑。  
“你会知道的。”丹妮顺着格蕾丝肌肉的轮廓描绘到她的锁骨，向下。这些年，格蕾丝从小女孩变成大女孩，个子不停地拔高，但一点都没发育，丹妮的意思是，一点都没有。  
她轻轻触碰格蕾丝还藏着的粉嫩小点，然后俯身亲吻，她爱格蕾丝的平坦，因为格蕾丝虽然平，但仍然敏感。  
“丹妮……”分辨不清是愉悦还是恳求的声音微微颤着，丹妮满意地看着浮起来的小点，另一边她的手也没放过，所以此刻，格蕾丝充满力量感的身体上是另一种柔媚绝美的风景。“想让我放过你？”  
“不，就……做你想做的事，我是你的。”格蕾丝弓腰将自己贴近丹妮，丹妮承认格蕾丝这一招很有效，她有点心软了，但她酸疼肿胀的地方还在提醒她格蕾丝之前干了什么，丹妮不去看格蕾丝会骗人的眼睛，认真宠爱她可爱又不会骗人的粉豆豆，另一只手滑过格蕾丝的腰，胯骨，人鱼线，湿意已经延至身下，格蕾丝其实一点也不像她看起来那么干瘦，丹妮这么想着，让格蕾丝慢慢容纳自己，格蕾丝的长腿纠缠着丹妮，悄悄热烈，丹妮听着格蕾丝逐渐加重的呼吸，已经能想象出来她原本白净脸庞红透的样子，她没打算让格蕾丝那么快绽放，适时停下动作，可能没有格蕾丝抓时机抓得那么准，格蕾丝扣着丹妮的长腿尚有余力逼促丹妮继续，丹妮在格蕾丝屁股上扇了一下，“我允许你了吗？”  
丹妮知道格蕾丝甚至有点享受刺痛的感觉，她揉着留下红印的地方缓解痛感。然后开始新的征程，时机的把握总会逐渐精确，丹妮只是练习的太少，格蕾丝的皮肤逐渐显出透支般的红色，但丹妮知道这是不一样的。第四次，丹妮将来自格蕾丝的润滑液体涂抹在她精美如雕塑的身体上，如同绘制某种图腾。她俯下身体，抱着格蕾丝休息。  
发育这件事，有一个人就足够了，丹妮的柔软饱满压在格蕾丝胸口，她微微滑动身体，抬头看女孩怎么样了。只一眼便愣住，格蕾丝眼眶红红的，她眨了下眼睛，长长的眼睫毛将泪水带出滚落。  
“丹妮……”低软的，带着鼻音和哭腔的声音。  
“对不起，对不起。”丹妮拂开格蕾丝汗湿的头发，吻去她眼角的泪水，“别哭，我会喂饱你的好吗？”丹妮说完自己都笑了，她吻住格蕾丝的嘴唇，重新将女孩唤起，深入浅出的动作带出不少液体。  
“曲腿。”格蕾丝听话地曲腿，丹妮靠上去随着自己手的动作滑动，察觉到丹妮的意图，格蕾丝抬腿迎合着她的动作贴近再贴近，她们都折磨对方了太长时间，回心转意但身体还没那么快恢复，丹妮在体力耗尽的边缘艰难挣扎，终于带着格蕾丝一起爆发。  
丹妮压在格蕾丝身上喘息，她能听到格蕾丝剧烈的心跳声，也许还有她自己的，格蕾丝皮肤的颜色逐渐正常，丹妮觉得诱人，又轻轻舔一舔，咬一下。这是第一次她们折腾的这么狼狈又淋漓尽致，丹妮一边羞耻一边仿佛制定出绝妙的作战计划般骄傲自豪，她摸摸格蕾丝的脸颊，“我二十分钟后要开会。”  
格蕾丝应该能挣脱皮带的，丹妮不打算帮她解开，她去浴室快速清洗自己，换好衣服出来，格蕾丝的眼睛几乎要闭上了，丹妮给她盖上薄毯，准备出门，正巧门被敲响，丹妮有些恼火，她的住处一般是不允许人来的，有事都在办公室处理，她迅速开门——只开了一丝缝隙，压低声音“什么事？声音小点。”  
来人是詹姆士，他有些紧张地看着丹妮，“我听说你有事找我。”  
“是的，”丹妮放软了语气“跟我去开会，以后不要来我住处这里，在办公室等着。”丹妮去拿侦查报告，毯子里只冒出个脑袋的格蕾丝没有动，似乎睡熟了，丹妮轻轻关上门和詹姆士离去。

“你们看过报告了吗？”丹妮坐在首位，长桌的位置上坐着各位将军上尉，有几个空着，还有几个是投影。  
“司令官，看过了。”  
丹妮点头，“我们开始，威勒尔需要休息，西线不能少人。”  
“我们需要经验丰富的人，而不是毛头小子。”有人看着站在丹妮身侧的詹姆士提出异议，老将们纷纷附和。  
“詹姆士原本就在西线驻守，他知道自己该做什么。”丹妮回头看詹姆士，示意他坐到威勒尔的位置上，“詹姆，你可以吗？”  
“报告司令官，定不负重托。”詹姆士向丹妮敬礼，丹妮点头，“就这样。”一锤定音，众人安静下来。  
“报告显示14、15区都是平旷的荒原，遭遇铁皮人的机会可以忽略不计，但是我们大规模行军一定会被发现。13区地形复杂，适合潜行，但终结者太多，型号甚至有rev6，我们的目标是攻下这座基地。”丹妮指指地图上的一点。  
“出动所有的航空器，我们可以在军团反应过来之前越过莱曼河，河后面军团的探测器太多，三分钟之内军团控制下的终结者就能组织起攻势。”柯比上尉手下带着一只机动性极强的航空兵，丹妮思索了一下，“西线阵地损毁了多少航空器？”  
“三架，还有两架一星期之内可以修好，另外，G-001运输机已经修好，新送来的燃料足够。”  
丹妮看向一位研究员，“打开基地的大门需要多长时间？”  
“理论上来说，军团无法侵入的独立电网是旧技术，逆电磁操作只需要十三分钟，如果操作失败，我们可以爆破。”  
“最好不要，”丹妮呼出一口气，“攻下这个基地，我们就有家了。”  
“特别工程技术部队怎么到前线？”这个研究员显然更关心自己手下的安全。  
“派一队尖兵从13区护送，绕道16区的辐射区边缘，直达基地，提前开门也可以减少损失。”  
是很好的提议，丹妮却罕见地沉默了。“那需要把握好时机，如果他们在路中出事，我们就是在送死。”  
“司令官从来不是怕冒险的人，派侦查13区的小队去，他们已经去过一次。”  
我怕的就是这个。丹妮抬眼看了提议的人一眼，“定好撤退方案，尤其是先锋军的撤退方案，本营也要守，西线更不能被攻破。”  
“西线的攻势已经缓和，军团一定有大动作，我们也要有所准备。”

丹妮开完会反而没那么急切了，她慢悠悠去就餐的营房里找吃的，离晚饭时间还有一会，她就自己做了些炒饭，又拿了几个熏肉三明治带回去，夜色开始点染天际。  
我是在13区见到你的，不能在那里失去你。你不知道，对我来说，见到你的那一刻就预示着别离，也许我已经改变了未来，但也许，也许这就是一出轮回的悲剧。

丹妮徘徊了一会才回去，她开门的时候被人粗暴地拉进去，“格蕾丝？”  
没人回答她，门“砰”地关上，格蕾丝用力将她压在门上，粗重的呼吸声就在头顶，“怎么了？”丹妮下意识以为格蕾丝身体不舒服想要回头，但格蕾丝还压着她。她挣扎，格蕾丝就把她手里的东西夺走扔在一旁。“我想要……”格蕾丝没再说下去，她抱起丹妮——托着丹妮的臀部，护着她上身像抱小孩子那样抱着走向床，丹妮发现格蕾丝还没穿好衣服，她只套上了背心。丹妮挣扎着抬头，弯着腰的格蕾丝和她对上眼神，格蕾丝平日湛蓝清澈的眼睛此刻浑浊甚至有些红，“你怎么了？你乱用药了吗？”  
“也许吧。”格蕾丝胡乱解着丹妮的衣服。  
“你什么时候才能听话一点？”丹妮抓住格蕾丝的手对她怒目而视，“我不让你去侦察连你非要去，不让你去13区你偷偷和一队换任务，你就不能……”  
“你就不能相信我吗？你就不能让我保护你吗？我想变强大，我不想永远在你的羽翼下！”格蕾丝对丹妮吼，然后又软下语气和眼神，狗狗眼神盯着丹妮，“我不想总被你欺负，我想欺负你。”  
格蕾丝虽然说着软软的话，动作却一点都不软，她除去丹妮的裤子，盯着丹妮似乎不知如何开始。  
“ok……”丹妮咽了下口水，看着格蕾丝手里不知道从哪翻出来的宽绳子，“你知道我打不过你的，不要唔……”  
格蕾丝的舌尖探进丹妮微启的唇里，她发誓丹妮的样子不是在拒绝，而且指挥官太小了，她总是能灵活地溜走，绑住她就不能跑了，想到这一点格蕾丝面上的绯红又开始染，染过她白净的，青筋跳动的脖子，染上她凸显的锁骨，火燃遍全身。她不想压在丹妮身上——自己太重了，于是她抱着丹妮翻转，手臂拢着丹妮不让她离开自己哪怕一毫米。格蕾丝的体力明显恢复了，她用一个漫长的吻让丹妮迷醉，等丹妮忽闪着睫毛睁开眼睛时，她已经被反手绑住。  
“没必要这么计较吧。”丹妮试着挣了两下，宽绳子绑的不紧也不疼，但是很结实，丹妮认命地趴下，脸蛋压在格蕾丝宽阔的胸口，至少对小只的司令官来说这是足够的床板。格蕾丝抱着丹妮让她舒服的坐起，这个姿势和下午差不多，但掌握主动的人已经调转。  
格蕾丝扶着丹妮的腰，撩起她的衣服，“绑住我的手，你要怎么解我的bra？”回答丹妮的是布料被撕开的声音，格蕾丝甚至控制好力道没有勒到丹妮，但是丹妮还是默默生气，她的内衣并不像格蕾丝的背心一样易得。  
格蕾丝没有脱掉丹妮的上衣，她扔掉bra，隔着薄薄的布料描绘胸的轮廓，从下向上慢慢移动。丹妮一直知道格蕾丝有点不敢触碰自己这里，格蕾丝的羞涩总在奇怪的地方。格蕾丝小心翼翼地托着，她甚至不去看，只是一个劲在丹妮头顶发出让人发狂的呼吸声，丹妮跪着直起身来，这样她比坐着的格蕾丝还高一点，格蕾丝有点懵懂的追上去，这次她的手完整覆上却不敢施力，隔靴搔痒的地方酸软鼓胀，丹妮只觉这是比下午更难捱的折磨，酥痒和渴望从脊椎闪电般导过。她咬着格蕾丝的下唇撞进格蕾丝手里，含混呻吟，“Take…off.”丹妮从唇齿间挤出命令，格蕾丝彻底把她的衣服撩起来，长发越过领子瀑布般倾泄，格蕾丝撩开丹妮的头发，在她灼热的眼神下低头。  
舌尖和乳尖碰撞，湿漉漉的，凉凉的。小巧的，硬硬的。  
格蕾丝似乎发现了新奇玩具，一遍又一遍舔过绽放的蓓蕾，末了还仰头用大眼睛看丹妮，眼神明确表达出“你喜欢吗？”这样的询问，而丹妮只能用剧烈的呼吸和微微晃动的乳房回答她。温暖包裹，丹妮听到糜乱的水声，脑子里突然闪过格蕾丝小时候的模样，她羞耻地咬着下唇想把这个可耻的想法驱逐出脑子，清秀的手却捏住她的下巴，然后撬开了她的嘴唇，指尖探入追逐着舌尖，丹妮只用了几秒钟就屈服了，她乖乖吮着，舔弄，格蕾丝显然是个好学生，她按照丹妮的动作反馈，丹妮很快发现了这一点，她轻轻咬了一下，勾着手指描绘指尖的纹路，然后吮吸，吮吸时舌头研磨，格蕾丝学了几下后突然咬痛了丹妮，她压抑着自己的力量揉捏丹妮的臀瓣，让丹妮看清自己泛着水光的手指是如何一点点退出，接近丹妮身下的。那里同样有滚烫的热量，格蕾丝很轻易就进去了，她滑过上壁寻着目标，丹妮已经在颤抖。  
“说你对下午的事很抱歉。”格蕾丝缓缓抽动，丹妮瞪大了眼睛，“什么？”  
“说。”  
“不可能。”  
格蕾丝狠狠顶了一下。她有些懊恼地想，也许丹妮刚进门时自己就应该放任理智崩溃，她想狠狠欺负丹妮，想在她身上留下各种痕迹，想绑着她，用自己的手在她臀部制造响亮的声音，甚至想用小皮鞭抽在她大腿上，可自己只要想到她会疼就忘记了怎么呼吸，抱着她时都担心自己太用力把她揉坏了。  
“啊……啊……”丹妮颤声叫了出来，格蕾丝跑神时手指的频率逐渐攀升，丹妮腿软的跪不住，全身的重量都挂在格蕾丝手上，格蕾丝只需一只手也能托起她，她的手在被吸着绞，格蕾丝听到响亮的声音，是自己在打丹妮吗？  
随着声音丹妮颤着继续吞吐，格蕾丝隐约感觉到自己的侧颈被咬住了，但她已顾不得那么多，“求我。”  
“小兔崽子你……啊！”丹妮彻底瘫软下来，她的浑圆臀瓣已经红肿，格蕾丝背后有几道火辣辣的印子，但她感觉很好，格蕾丝缓缓抽出手，丹妮扔抽搐着挽留了她一下，大腿内侧尽是水渍，格蕾丝自己身下的床单也濡湿了一片，她学着丹妮的样子用属于丹妮的润滑液体涂抹在她胸口，然后好奇的又舔了一下丹妮的乳尖。  
“你实在是……”  
格蕾丝换了更灵活的右手托着丹妮，三指缓缓探入，“唔……嗯……”丹妮张着嘴却说不出话来，格蕾丝一点点让丹妮适应，好在润滑和前戏充足的不能更充足，她很确定自己没有弄疼丹妮。  
“我怎么？”  
从来没有这么肿胀空虚过，也从未如此充实满足着，丹妮大口大口呼吸着，不确定自己能否承受格蕾丝接下来的攻势，她第一次有点恐惧，眼睛里含着水与格蕾丝对视，嘴硬也带了几分可怜，格蕾丝尝到了一点甜头，开始缓缓抽出手，再慢慢送入。  
“太过分……了——”丹妮不成调地说出来，扶着格蕾丝的肩膀，她唯一能做的就是支起自己的身体好让格蕾丝进的浅一点，但同时她也在控制不住，本能的迎合着格蕾丝，并且她迎合的速度比格蕾丝的动作快多了。格蕾丝开始揉捏她另一边的臀部，出其不意地拍响，丹妮在一次拍打的动作中又绷紧身子，然后瘫软，她开始感觉到这种刺痛的快感，同时她又听着那声音脸红心跳，羞于让格蕾丝知道更担心让人听见，她就在混乱的边缘次次恍惚，直到身体的酸软疼痛将她拉回来，丹妮脸上黏着两根发丝，她已经彻底没有力气，全靠格蕾丝扶着。  
“停下。”  
格蕾丝正摩擦红肿的小核，她把丹妮放倒在自己胸口，不为所动地用长腿锁住丹妮的腿。  
“停下。”  
“格蕾丝我受不住了……”丹妮用沙哑的哭腔喊着，格蕾丝抹去她眼角的泪水，改了主意，她把丹妮扶起来与自己错开双腿，湿润柔软与湿润柔软贴合，格蕾丝强韧的腰肢舞动，她用几乎失控的颤抖声音说:“最后一次。”

“小混蛋！”

丹妮在神智崩塌的一瞬想，她不想管未来，更不想回忆曾经，抓住此刻就好。


End file.
